


【红茶会】应召男友（8）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【红茶会】应召男友（8）

亚瑟是在将风衣挂在墙壁上的时候注意到那只信封的。  
淡黄的牛皮信封在深色的办公桌上端端正正地放着，沉默地诉说着存在感。亚瑟疑惑地向外瞥了一眼，还没到正式上班的时间，办公大厅窗明几净，除了打着呵欠为他开门的门卫外，整层楼只有他一个人。  
亚瑟思考了一下谁会有玻璃间的钥匙，可他们都没有一声不吭地把包裹放在他桌子上的理由。这只包装考究的信封出现得如此突兀，简直像一个暗示或威胁。  
英国男人伸手捏了捏，里面应该是一些纸质文件，照片，或者票据什么的。  
心脏猛地皱缩了一下。被人发现了？不，不会的——他很隐蔽，他们都很隐蔽——那群蠢货不会发现的，没人会上法庭的，那个人保证过。  
亚瑟跌坐在座椅上，花了几秒钟积累进行下一步的勇气。他重重地吐了口气，随即抿紧嘴唇，抓起信封用力撕开。  
几张照片掉了出来，亚瑟弯腰捡起，在看清图片上的主人公时忍不住咦了一声。  
“Olsen?”  
   
这是王耀第二次坐在巴斯比之椅上直面上司的怒火。和之前不同的是，这次他从一开始就知道自己将要面对什么，也不觉得自己有什么做错。  
他甚至不觉得亚瑟柯克兰在真的生气，无论如何，这一回英国男人绝对不会把文件丢在他脸上了，现在这可是机密。  
“谁授意你这样做的？如果奥尔森起诉，柯克兰为你承担连带责任吗？”  
王耀抬头看着亚瑟，男人从来不肯好好地坐在办公桌后面和他进行一场至少看上去平等的对话。他总是居高临下地倚在桌子的边缘，把髋骨的一小部分作为全身的受力点，双手环胸，交叠的修长双腿让人分心。  
今天他穿了一件蓝灰色的衬衫，还戴了一副金框眼镜，看上去更加斯文，也更加败类——王耀搞不清楚为什么突然注意这些有的没的，他只是无法控制自己。  
“不要咬嘴唇，王耀。回答我的问题。”亚瑟挥了一下手，像是在用力拂去什么让他心烦意乱的东西。  
王耀定了定心神，试图让自己的声音听上去置身事外。“我不知道您在说什么，先生。”  
“我不想复述一遍你做的事情，那让我感觉很脏。”亚瑟俯下身，在王耀面前呈半圆形摊开一叠照片。很显然都是隐蔽拍摄——窗帘的缝隙里，肥头大耳的男人正在同样一丝不挂的女人身上卖力耕耘着，伸手掐揉着她硕大的双乳。女人脸上显出痛苦又欢愉的神色，手臂紧紧揽着男人的肩膀，向两边打开的大腿勾在腰上，随着他的节奏胡乱律动着。  
王耀有些不自然地轻咳一声，挪开了视线。  
“你的杰作。”亚瑟冷声说，完全不想掩饰声音里的讽刺。“确实，奥尔森律师事务所和我们在威利的账目上有一些争执，但是王先生，柯克兰从不用这种下流的手段对付我们的合作伙伴。”  
去你的合作伙伴，笨蛋柯克兰。王耀敛下眉眼想，别以为我不知道那家伙上个季度坑了你几十万。  
“我不知道你这些照片是怎么来的，PS合成，或者找了替身演员。它们流出去将给奥尔森先生造成很大的人身伤害，他甚至会把我们告上法庭。我现在把照片还给你，这件事情到此打住，绝不能让第三个人知道。”亚瑟皱紧眉头，白花花的肉体看得他想吐，干脆地把照片重新塞进信封里，往东方人怀里一丢。  
王耀伸手接住，抬起眼睛安静地看着他，没有回嘴或辩驳。亚瑟极不喜欢他此刻的眼神，那双金色的眸子里并无歉意，没有一丝一毫的认错服软。  
恍惚间亚瑟好像看到了第一次面试时的王耀，彬彬有礼却冷漠疏远。他聪明，机智，会开无伤大雅的玩笑，笑意却从未抵达眼底——亚瑟不得不承认，王耀身上有一种超乎年龄的阴暗气场，这在某种程度上吸引了他。他从未在意一个小小的实习生会有多大的本事，但毫无疑问，眼前的东方人让他刮目相看。  
这可不是什么好事。亚瑟摸着下巴，不动声色地打量着王耀。这是他第一次用审美的眼光注视一个男人，比起西方人雕刻般坚毅的五官，王耀的眉眼更像是用油画勾勒出来的柔和精致，低眉顺眼间，甚至让他生出一种想要呵护的错觉。  
Fuck！亚瑟暗骂了一声，及时收住乱七八糟的心猿意马。  
“还有，王先生，我不知道你从哪里学来的这些混账手段，同样的事情再发生一次，不管你的理由如何，为了你自己还是柯克兰，你都要马上卷铺盖滚蛋。”亚瑟严厉地说着，声音沙哑。“工作是工作，私人生活是私人生活。这么基本的事情都能搞混，王耀，你太让我失望了。带着你的照片出去吧，好好反省一下。”  
王耀坐在椅子上一动不动，眼神明亮。  
“先生，我想我可以解释。”  
“说。”亚瑟倨傲地挺起肩膀。  
“您是否还记得上周我们去开会的时候，奥尔森先生的戒指是戴在小指上的？他的领子非常邋遢，西装也有褶皱。这不应该的，我很好奇，就打听了一下。”王耀顿了顿，压低声音。“眼下他的夫人正在和他协议离婚，因为孩子和财产的争端闹得不可开交。”  
亚瑟顿住了。怒火在脸上一点点褪去，他扬起一侧的眉，若有所思。  
“继续。”  
“奥尔森夫人联系了很多私家侦探，半公开地招募人手收集他丈夫出轨的证据。非常恰巧的是，我刚好有一个消息灵通的朋友，这个朋友还有一个做私家侦探的朋友，而他们又恰好弄到了一些有趣的照片。”——这个朋友我们还都认识，王耀在心里飞快地补充了一句，“很抱歉封锁消息是不可能了，我想，最迟不过明天下午，奥尔森先生就要上财经时报的头条了。当然，这和柯克兰事务所没有半点关系。”  
亚瑟张大了嘴，他当然是不信的——之前可没听说奥尔森在打离婚官司。不过他现在确实要头疼了，没有女人会容忍这种程度的背叛。  
“唔，我以为——”亚瑟眯起眼睛，舌头有些打结。“好吧，我为我刚才的言论道歉。我原以为你想把这些照片作为某种威胁，逼着他撤销条款什么的，这确实不符合行业道德准则。”  
“我从没想过威胁他呀。”王耀歪了歪头，阳光照在他的脸上，金色的瞳孔波光流转。他直直盯着亚瑟，天真地扬起唇角。  
“如您所言，奥尔森先生是我们宝贵的合作伙伴，离婚必须要做财产清算，现在他正需要我们事务所的帮助，这是一个加强我们合作友谊的好机会啊。”  
王耀的话还没说完，亚瑟已经明白了他的意思。  
这个小实习生重金雇用私家侦探拍摄照片，原来是在这里下的套——既不是为了挽回威廉在保险公司账目上的损失，也不是为了单纯搞垮NevilleOlsen个人，甚至也不是如他口口声声所说的，就着离婚清算做个顺水人情，巩固双方什么狗屁合作关系。  
他所考虑的打算远比这一切深远的多，也阴暗得多。正如奥尔森本人所说，知根知底的，谁手里没点东西？就凭奥尔森那点道行，只要有机会，翻他的脏帐烂帐比翻衣领还容易。  
追逐利益的拳脚往来，全看谁先发制人。  
王耀的目的，是让柯克兰事务所一举掌握奥尔森的个人财政账目，将那个死胖子的弱点牢牢握在手里，捆着他登上一艘贼船，抓住他的小辫子却又不急于把他从首席律师的宝座上拉下来，慢慢折磨他，让他成为柯克兰的傀儡，从而逐渐实现对律师事务所的全盘控制。  
……真可怕。亚瑟脑海里立刻闪现出这样的想法。一枚戒指，一个侦探，一叠照片，就凭着如此简单的组合，眼前的男孩弯着他那双含笑的眼睛，面不改色地谋杀了一个前途大好的精英律师。  
如此残忍的计划，甚至说得上恶毒——这怎么会是一个小实习生用得出来的手段？明明生着这样一双纯良无辜的脸。  
相对无言。  
王耀静静地望着对方。他依旧坐在座椅边缘，双肘靠着扶手，指尖捏搓，犀利的薄唇紧紧抿着，眼眸里小小的狡黠，没由来的性感。  
亚瑟不自觉眨了几下眼睛，喉咙有些干渴。他的视线控制不住地落在王耀的耳尖上，柔嫩幼白的耳尖，居然戴了一枚黑色的钉钻——该死的，他以前怎么没发现？可能是大了一号的衬衫，也有可能是突然升高的温度，王耀挽起了袖管，质感的布料被叠了几叠固定在肘尖，露出一小截纤细白皙的手臂。  
潜意识瞬间沸反盈天，身体在理智阻止之前先做出了行动。  
亚瑟着了魔一样猛地向前探出身子，双手撑住扶手，把对方圈在臂膀之间。王耀下意识挣扎了一下却没成功，亚瑟低头凝视着他漂亮的眼睛，大脑在一瞬间干涸，只能呆滞地保持着动作，忘掉了所有语言。  
一种禁忌而陌生的感觉在体内流窜着。想放任，又本能地觉得危险；想放手，却怎么也心有不甘。亚瑟闻到王耀身上清爽好闻的味道，仿佛赛壬的歌声，引诱着他，他想埋进眼前人光亮的头发里，鼻尖摩挲，吻他的发旋。  
“柯克兰先生？”王耀也被吓到了，大脑一片空白。这他妈太犯规了——在梦中撕咬缠绵过无数次的嘴唇就在他眼前不足三英寸的地方，潮湿的呼吸喷在他脸上，他却什么都做不了。  
“王耀。”亚瑟皱着眉，低声轻唤着他的名字，语气温柔，像极了久违的情人。“有没有人告诉过你，你很危险？”  
没有。这是王耀脑子里第一个跳出来的答案。  
说没有，然后推开他，这才是剧本正常的发展。可是他的嘴唇不受控制，他的身体不受控制，淡淡的薄荷味包裹着他，只属于亚瑟的味道让他头晕目眩。眼角染上了些微湿意，王耀强迫自己发出声音。  
“您是指哪方面？”  
操，这算什么，听上去简直像个暧昧的邀请。  
亚瑟愣了愣，轻轻喘了口气。黯淡的眼眸一路向下，滑过纤细白皙的脖颈，滑过整整齐齐的领口，在对方清健的身体上来来回回地逡巡。他口干舌燥，身体深处某个不为人知的角落放肆地挑逗着，小腹愉悦地收紧。有什么东西正在飞快地失控，更不可思议地，是他居然在享受这一瞬间错乱的冲动。  
直到一个名字突兀地跃进脑海。  
——奥莉薇娅。  
疼痛在大脑里爆炸开来，亚瑟倒抽了口气，铺天盖地的愧疚和自责在胸腔里翻滚，毫不留情地冷却了一腔欲望……真是越来越糟糕，奥莉薇娅已经在着手准备取消婚约了，他绝对不能早早地结束这段关系。  
家族企业内联姻对双方都有好处，可是柯克兰这边，斯科特公然出柜，玩得昏天黑地，甩手留下一堆烂摊子；威廉又是个扶不上墙的废物。亚瑟必须要竭尽全力挽留住奥莉薇娅，他不是一个甘于在感情上示弱的男人，但情势所迫，纵使不情不愿，他也必须要这样做。  
更何况他也应该是喜欢奥莉薇娅的吧……大概？至少他们在床上很合得来。  
亚瑟强迫自己不去想这个问题，向来运转飞速的大脑乱成了一滩浆糊，他不知道自己现在在做什么，王耀在做什么，唯一清楚的是这一切不可以再继续下去——万千思绪在脑海中心念电转，却也不过是两三秒钟的事。  
亚瑟还在愣神，王耀扶着他的手臂一托，脚尖用力，连人带椅子向后滑了出去，快速地站起身。他看上去又恢复了平时的样子，拿着那只肇事的信封不远不近地站着，面沉似水，毫无表情。  
亚瑟捂住了额头。他应该给出个合理的解释，但王耀看上去并不需要。  
“柯克兰先生，还有其他的事情吗？”  
亚瑟抓了抓头发。 “要不要一起吃个下午茶？”  
“恐怕不行。”王耀飞快地回答。眼下他简直不能再和这个男人再多相处一秒钟了，他的眼神，他的气息，他的手指乃至每一根头发丝都在深深影响着他。  
这种要命的，讨厌的，无能为力的感觉。被动得像一条砧板上的鱼……王耀握紧拳头，缓慢而坚定地欠了欠身，“抱歉，我晚上和人有约了。”  
是真话？是假话？都不重要了，王耀拒绝了他。  
“好吧。”亚瑟低头自嘲地笑了笑，走上前去拍拍王耀的肩膀：“偷拍照片这种事情，以后还是别干了。”  
王耀眼神闪烁，嗯了一声。  
“王耀，你知道我现在在想什么吗？”亚瑟摸了摸下巴，表情意味深长。“柯克兰是不是应该立刻解雇你？”  
“为什么？”  
因为你太敏锐了，像一颗不定时炸弹，留在身边迟早是个祸患。亚瑟心里想着，还是半开玩笑的语气：“我怕你用对付奥尔森的方式对付我。”  
“不会。”王耀飞快地回答，没有丝毫犹豫。“亚……柯克兰先生，我永远，不会用任何手段对付您。”  
“但愿如此。”亚瑟回道，平静而冷酷的语气像是某种警告。  
王耀深深看了他一眼，推开门走了出去。  
   
   
［tbc］  
   
 


End file.
